


A Proposal

by marmolady



Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [12]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolady/pseuds/marmolady
Summary: Post-ending. Assumed happy ending (read my previous Endless-ending fics for details)! Taylor has a very important question to put to Estela… that is, if she can summon the perfect romantic scenario and the right words to sweep her lover off her feet. Should be easy, right?
Relationships: Estela Montoya/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Series: Beyond Vaanu: Endless Ending [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906357
Kudos: 6





	A Proposal

“So, Esposita, you want to make sure I am open to the idea of an onslaught of visitors… let me guess, sleeping in my house?”

“Er, _maybe?” _Taylor replied a little nervously. “But that’s if, you know, she says yes.”

At the other end of the line, Nicolas Montoya was shaking his head with a wry smile. “She has been calling you her wife all this time; it would reflect very poorly on you indeed if she said ‘no’ now…”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Tio.”

“I’m not your _tio _yet! We’ll see if she wants it official and on paper.” He chuckled, a rough but not unfriendly sound. “If I were you, I would pop the question sooner rather than later. She’ll notice you are being secretive, and she won’t like it.”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Taylor laughed. “I stopped bothering with surprise parties ages ago. Biggest goddamn waste of time. Anyway, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Good luck, _mija. Adiós.”_

“Love you; bye.”

Putting down her phone, Taylor reached into her coat pocket for a tiny box. She’d been holding onto the ring for safe keeping, knowing that the right time would come sooner or later, since the beginning of the year. Same-sex marriage had been announced as legal in San Trobida at long last, and the knowledge that they could be wed in Estela’s home, with Nicolas looking on, was enough to push Taylor past ‘maybe one day…’ ruminations to ‘gonna officially wife-up my lady’ mode. Her home and family were _everything _to Estela; she’d wished to have shared her wedding day with her _tio. _Taylor played with the box in her fingers, scenarios running through her head. However she did this, it had to be just right; Estela deserved that much. But Nicolas had been on the money; keeping anything under wraps from her was easier said than done. Taylor heard the door creak and hurriedly shoved the box back into its hiding place.

“_There _you are!” Estela pulled Taylor into a hug. “Did you manage to make all the calls you needed?”

For a split second, Taylor’s blood ran cold –how could she have _known?_– but then realisation hit. Earlier, she’d been on the phone to one of her professors, making arrangements to complete coursework by distance in the upcoming academic year- her last. It would enable her to finish her studies between San Trobida and La Huerta, where Estela would be stepping into a role with Catalyst International alongside Aleister. The arrangement was achievable, but there had been a _lot _of back-and-forth with Hartfeld to put it in place.

“Yeah… yeah, all good.”

Estela kissed her forehead, then studied her face with a frown. “What’s up? Something you’re not telling me?”

_Goddammit! Is she a freaking mind-reader? _“_No!_” Taylor’s protestation was met with a raised eyebrow. _That was smooth. Mighty convincing. Shit._

“I see.” It stung a little, but Estela trusted that no secret would be kept without good reason. It was coming up to her birthday… maybe Taylor was going to have another ballsed-up attempt at surprising her with a party. That was always a laugh. “Well, I’ve got a lethal case of cabin fever after being in the office all afternoon. Do you wanna go for a hike and do dinner al fresco?”

Trying not to outwardly sigh with relief, Taylor smiled and leaned in to kiss her wife’s cheek. _There. That right there, that was just the sort of romantic scenario she needed. _“That actually sounds wonderful. I’ll get a backpack ready.”

They trekked out to No’ox Naj, and it was not long before pre-proposal jitters took a firm hold of Taylor. What she had planned was all very exciting in the abstract, but actually making that move was daunting—far more than she’d anticipated. Striding out over the wild terrain, she watched Estela surging ahead effortlessly, and making Taylor’s heart swell with the very same ease. God, Taylor just wanted to give her the world. Scenarios, different things she might say, ran through her mind, swirling into a confusing mess. She couldn’t just blurt it out, it had to be _perfect. _Distracted, she missed a foothold and stumbled.

“Two left feet, _cari__ńa?” _Estela laughed, reaching out a hand to pull Taylor back to her feet. “Do you need me to carry you?”

“Haha, very funny.” Even as Taylor rolled her eyes, the anxiety was intensifying. This wasn’t _nearly _as easy as she’d anticipated.

As the sun descended towards the horizon, the pair reached the majestic carved dragon’s head that marked the Threshold to the temple. In the chaos of Atropo’s eruption the upper jaw had collapsed downwards, blocking the passageway, but the stone visage remained distinguishable through the rubble.

The two women perched atop the structure, sitting so that they were shoulder to shoulder, arms brushing against one another as they tucked in to a humble dinner. With the reunion having come to its conclusion just a few days prior, leftovers, leftovers, and more leftovers were on the menu. Not that there was any complaining. Raj’s cooking was always almost as enjoyable as it was the day it was whipped up.

The marvelous flavours were wasted on Taylor. Her stomach churned, and she seemed almost frozen in place as she tried to find the words. The _right _words. To tell Estela just how much joy, how much _meaning_ she’d brought to her life. To tell her that the love she felt for her was limitless, often near overwhelming, and always at the heart of her very being. To tell her of the deep contentment she felt each and every morning, waking up in those strong, protective arms. And of their _future_? It was looking more beautiful than anything she could even dream of… and it was all because they had one another. What she said had to be perfect, worthy of the incredible woman sat beside her. Estela had endured so much, had suffered immeasurable heartache… it was Taylor’s self-appointed job to eclipse that hurt with the happiest of memories, and it was not something she took lightly.

She must have been staring into space, overpowered by the relentless whirring of her own mind, for she was taken by surprise when Estela’s voice cut through, pulling her gently back to reality.

“Something’s wrong. Taylor, I can feel it… you’re not yourself.”

Dark, intelligent eyes searched Taylor’s, soft with concern. That unpleasant somersaulting of Taylor’s stomach intensified and she felt downright ill. Estela could read her all too well, catching the anxiety and taking it on as her own. It wasn’t what Taylor had wanted, not at all.

“Uh, I…”

“Please. If you can’t tell me what’s wrong, tell me how I can help.”

Tears welled in Taylor’s eyes. She’d screwed it up. So stupidly anxious about getting it all right, she’d thrown off the mood entirely, and worse, she’d made Estela worry about her. She took Estela’s hands in her own, their fingers entwining.

“Hey… I promise I’m okay. I’m just feeling a lot of things. _Good _things, but I kind of let them swamp me.”

Her brow still furrowed with concern, Estela kissed Taylor’s cheek gently. Perhaps she’d been foolish to worry; it was so soon after the reunion—those were always cause for an emotional wobble or two in the days to follow.

“So, this is enough? If I just hold you?”

Taylor huddled up against her wife, snuggling her face into Estela’s neck. Aborting the mission allowed her anxiety to settle; she had to believe that when the time was right, she’d know what to say. She wouldn’t let Estela down.

“This is heaven,” she mumbled. With grand plans put aside for just a little while longer, she could focus on the beauty all around her; the sunset painting their island home with brilliant colours, and most of all, the remarkable woman by her side. “I really love you, you know.”

“I know.” Estela squeezed Taylor, letting her know that she was safe to feel whatever it was she needed to feel, that she’d be held up, steadfast and unyielding, through it all. “I love you too.”

Taylor exhaled deeply, sinking into that tender embrace and letting grand plans be forgotten for the time being. These moments were precious, and it was a fact never lost on her. The reunion, as it always had, hammered it home, and heightened all her emotions. It was the wrong time to be asking so much of herself. There’d be other opportunities… for now, she was going to just be quietly happy. She felt Estela relax around her, reassured by the warm, glowing contentment that had settled in. As failed mission attempts went, this was pretty damn nice by her book.

* * *

A couple of weeks rolled by. With remnant emotion from the reunion having faded into the distance, Taylor knuckled down to the thrilling job of popping the question to Estela. The timing, at least, was in her favour. Estela’s birthday was just a few days away, and served as a handy explanation for any weird or shifty behaviour on Taylor’s part. If she didn’t make it happen _before _that window was up, her distractedness would begin to look suspiciously like there really was something wrong.

Having learned from her past mistake, Taylor made a point of working out what it was she wanted to say _before _the moment arrived, so she didn’t get so hopelessly caught up in her own head. She jotted down notes, and tried it out aloud to her rather disinterested cat, until she could get the words out without awkwardly tripping over her tongue. Then came the fun part, to actually ask the all-important question. How hard could it be?

The next attempt got off to a good start. Taylor had lit some candles, set some mood music going, and found herself keeping those pesky jitters at bay. She raised a glass, toasting their love, and feeling a pleasant swoop in her stomach as Estela gave her one of those sweet smiles, simply glowing with affection in the candlelight. This was it. Her perfect moment.

“_Holy crap!”_ Estela leapt onto her feet, her reflexes impressive as ever, reacting before her wife-come-would-be-fiancée even noticed a cause for alarm.

Taylor all but jumped out of her skin, sloshing wine down her front in the process, and turned to a sight that made her yell.

The cat, inquisitive to the point of brazen stupidity, had been investigating the flickering flame of one of the candles, and knocked the tower straight into the waste-paper basket. Or at least, that’s the conclusion jumped to upon seeing the trash basket on fire and that cat glaring back at her as if it was somehow _her _fault.

In the flurry of activity that followed, Estela hastily threw a panful of water on the fire, wetting the now-spitting-mad feline in the process. There was a struggle, but eventually Estela managed to nicely but firmly subdue a yowling Madam Mierdita, who had decided to take out her feelings on Taylor’s leg. By the time the fire was out and the angry cat neutralised, both glasses had been spilled – one broken-, the contents of the waste basket had been strewn across the room, and the floor covered in watery puddles.

Sinking against the wall, all thought of grand romantic gestures far, far away, Taylor could only groan. That cat really _was _a little shit. “’Stel, my love? _Tell me_ I’m not the only one desperately wanting another glass of wine?”

* * *

“Did you do it? Did you put a ring on it?”

“No, and no.”

“Aw, Taylor!” Diego shook his head in exaggerated exasperation, and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew his friend was well aware how much of a state he’d get _himself_ into were he tasked with popping the question. That Varyyn had done the hard yards was something for which he was eternally grateful.

After the romantic candlelit drink fiasco, Taylor had made several more valiant attempts to get the words out, but even when Madam the cat wasn’t around to throw a wrench in proceedings, she just couldn’t quite get the words out when it mattered.

“I’m _trying_! I’m just trying to make it right, you know? Every time I go to ask her, something interrupts us, or the mood’s just not right, or it’s just not _perfect_…”

“Has it occurred to you that Estela doesn’t actually care about anything being perfect? That’s not her. She doesn’t want all the frills; she just wants you.”

Taylor sighed. “Diego, it’s not about bells and whistles. I want it to be a moment that will be with her forever, for all the right reasons. I _need _her to feel just how much I love her.”

“Come on, Tay, she will! I was going to suggest you go for the Will Turner yelling it out mid-battle route, but honestly? Be yourself. That’s what will stay with her; just you. You being your Taylor-y self.”

Varyyn frowned thoughtfully. “It seems your people but much more weight on the asking of the question itself, but Estela loves you very much. I know she would want you to be happy when you ask, not so stressed.”

“See, Varyyn gets it! You’re over-thinking it! That’s the only thing that’s really in your way right now.”

_Well, that and my cat. _“If I do this, you better actually watch us get married this time. I can’t believe you went and hijacked our wedding date…”

Diego spluttered, to his buddy’s clear delight. She knew _exactly _how to wind him up. “Hey! It was Niala’rei! I can’t argue with Vaanti tradition, _especially _on the most sacred of days. And Estela _did _only snag the date a couple of hours beforehand…”

“I have never attended a hand-fasting that bonds together just the one pair of lovers,” Varyyn said, curiosity plain to see in his face. “Your people must have so much work to do to arrange their own ceremonies! We plan for Niala’rei for many months, and that is with input from many throughout Elyys’tel.”

To tell the truth, neither had Taylor experienced a wedding as was traditional in the western world. Most of what she knew, she’d gleaned from movies and television. Other that she wanted it to be in San Trobida with Estela’s _tio _present, she’d given the actual hypothetical event little thought. She still had a major hurdle to get over before she could even consider practicalities.

“Uh, me neither as it happens. If she says yes, I guess we’ll work it all out as we go along. And _you,_” She lightly mussed Diego’s hair. “can be my right-hand man through the whole thing. As long as you don’t renew your vows on the same day.”

“I wouldn’t— _Taylor!” _

She just grinned. Her best friend would, of course, be cheering her on. _…Be yourself… _As always, Diego had come out with the simple advice that made all the difference to her.

“Well, it’s getting late. If I’m going to plan to properly sweep Estela off her feet, I better make tracks. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?”

“Don’t come back ‘til you’re engaged!”

* * *

Just outside of Elyys’tel, a tiny wooden house creaked with the wind. Tucked up inside, Taylor tossed and turned, trying not to wake her wife as she wrestled with herself. She’d been certain, she’d been so _certain _that Diego had given her the push she’d needed to make her move, but the night had gone by, and still she’d failed to launch.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

She didn’t have doubts; none at all. This was what she wanted… she wanted it with all her heart. Was that… what was holding her back? Had Taylor been too afraid to accept and acknowledge just how meant it would mean to her, to have it in official and in writing, for it to be known forevermore and unquestionably that she was Estela’s? Was that what it was?

_Just tell her how you feel. It’s what you should have done all along._

Estela looked so peaceful as she lay there, sprawled on her back and breathing deeply as if totally content with the world. It hadn’t always been that way. For the first few years they’d spent together, Taylor had spent almost every night with Estela’s arms locked around her; always tender, but so very defensive, ready to shield her from harm. Taylor always felt safe in Estela’s arms, but for Estela to feel safe and secure, to truly relax, was a breakthrough many months in the making. To see her like that, trusting that at last all was well, warmed Taylor to her core. Estela trusted her, utterly and completely… it was the _least _Taylor could do to simply put her heart out there and ask the question.

_This is getting ridiculous!_

She had to just rip off the bandage and do it, else lose her goddamn mind. Roughly, Taylor flicked on the bedside lamp.

Estela stirred beside her, rather disgruntled by the sudden movement and the brightness that felt harsh against her tired eyes. She huffed.

“… What’s up?”

“I’m sorry; I know you were asleep, but I- I’ve gotta talk to you about something.”

That sounded serious. Instantly, Estela’s mind ran to a stream of dark places. Something was wrong. Something was…

“It’s nothing bad,” Taylor added hastily, catching the flash of fear across her partner’s eyes. She had to throw it out there fast, before Estela _really _started to worry about her. By now, it was clear that her ‘I’m fine and dandy, honest’ face was less than convincing. “But it’s really important, and I need to do it now.”

Sitting up in bed, Estela rubbed her eyes sleepily. If it _really _couldn’t wait, she could force herself awake for just a little while.

Taylor took a deep breath. She took Estela’s hand with a nervous smile. Why was this so hard? It was _Estela_!

“Are you _sure _there’s nothing wrong…? You look so worried…”

“No, I… Sorry, I’m making a mess of this.” Taylor found herself laughing. This was so _stupid. _“What I’ve been trying to ask you, and, you know, failing pretty miserably…” She paused, looking into a face so earnest and loving she might cry. “I… wanted to know if you’d like for us to be legally married. If… you’d marry me. Officially; with Tio there to share it with you this time.”

Estela’s eyes grew wide; she appeared stunned. “You…” Was this why she’d been acting so weird?

Again, the nerves swooped down on Taylor and she babbled rapidly. “I mean, we’re starting something new. This time next year, we could have a baby in our arms. I wanna go on all those adventures with my name officially tied to yours forever. I wanna celebrate how far we’ve come… the odds we’ve faced and won, the people with grown into together. I wanna stand up in front of everyone we love and commit myself to you all over again. I love you so, so goddamn much, and I just… I just…” Taylor’s breath shuddered as she finished. _Well, that was smooth. _“So, um, would you…?” She trailed off as Estela drew her face close, near enough that she could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Unable to hold back her ecstatic laughter, Estela fell forward, her forehead bashing against Taylor’s. “Oh my… _Taylor…”_

“Please, _please _put me out of my misery… you can see how much of a mess I am right now…”

Estela swept her up in a blazing kiss, one that could not last for the irrepressible smile that simply got in the way. Crying laughing, she collapsed into the crook of Taylor’s neck. “Of course, I’ll… Everything you just said. I want that… with you. As if you even have to ask, you idiot!”

Her fingers tangled up in Estela’s thick hair, Taylor guided her in for another long kiss, and another.

“I love you, Estela,” she said, rather more steadily than her recent word-vomit, “more than I could ever, ever say.”

“You don’t have to say, Taylor. I feel it.” She nuzzled against Taylor’s face, as close as she could be, but still not close enough. “Every second of every day. And with every second of every day, I love you more.”

Bliss. Was this what Taylor had been driving herself to distraction over? This, what had to be the most wonderful feeling possible? Taylor kissed Estela all over her face; her cheeks, her nose, her scar, eyes; she could keep kissing her forever and a day. Or, at least she could if it weren’t for…

“Oh, shit! The ring!” _So much for getting everything just right…_

Estela raised an eyebrow. _Taylor, Taylor, never stop being you._ “You got a ring?”

“Despite what it _looks _like, I have actually put a lot of thought into this. It all just sorta… went out the window. Guess you still have your way of making my brain all scrambled.” Taylor rushed to rummage in her coat, hanging over the dresser, and pulled out the box. Suddenly, her heart seemed to be pounding ten times harder. She looked up to see Estela’s eyes on her; scarred face a picture of serene devotion, soft in the lamplight. When their eyes met, the nervous exhilaration fell away, and Taylor knew nothing but calm certainty and love. What had she been thinking? This was the easiest thing in the world.

She got down on one knee by Estela’s side of the bed, and offered up the ring, not for a second looking away from the gaze that in no time at all was shimmering with tears.

Estela crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for Taylor’s free hand, gripping it tight.

“So,” Taylor said, scarcely more than a whisper, thick with emotion, “now that I’m down on one knee and I’ve remembered the damn ring… Estela Montoya, love of my life, queen of my heart… would you do me the honour of all honours and marry me, again?”

“Taylor, I would marry you a thousand times over. Come here…”

Taking Taylor back into her arms, Estela wept some more, all the while leaving slow, heartfelt kisses upon her fingers, her hands, and up her forearm. She giggled quietly as Taylor eased a simple gold infinity ring onto her shaking finger.

“For now, let’s just commit to the second time, yeah?”

Estela laughed, lighter than air, giddy with affection. “You’ve got a deal, _mi amor_.” She kissed Taylor again. “It’s beautiful. I notice you didn’t go for the traditional engagement ring?”

“Since when is _anything _about us traditional? I know you. As if you’d want some bulky gemstone that would only get in the way? So, I went the pretty but practical route. It suits you.”

Shaking her head fondly, Estela couldn’t help but grin. Her sweet Taylor; nothing if not thoughtful. “But, uh… where’s yours?”

Taylor snuggled in close and kissed her wife-and-fiancée with fervour, letting their bodies sink into the mattress together. “Mmmm… I didn’t want to be too presumptuous. I’m sure we’ll work something out, together.” She felt a contented rumbling hum from Estela, and it made her smile wider than ever. Surely, if this kept up, she’d strain her face. “Well, that’s it,” she said, the irrepressible smile becoming unquestionably mischievous. “That’s all I wanted to ask you, so… you can go back to sleep now. Nighty-night, darling.” Taylor switched off the light and huddled back under the covers, a soft smirk on her face. To her great satisfaction, she felt the shifting of the mattress beside her, followed by a sulky groan.

The light snapped back on, and Estela was propped up on her hands over Taylor, the slightest pout on her face.

“I don’t_ think_ so.”

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. “Oh…?”

“If you think I can just go back to sleep after you… after you…”

Ever so gently, Taylor placed a finger to Estela’s lips. “So, what _do _you want?”

Estela closed her eyes to the touch, delicate, tender. It set her senses alight, and no doubt Taylor knew it. In even just the lightest touch, she could feel the promise of everything; the tremors of passion, of love at its purest, there right at the surface. It was intoxicating. Dizzying. When she spoke, her voice was husky, heavy with need.

“You. I want… you.”

Taylor’s breath caught. She caressed her love’s cheek, a whisper of skin on skin. “Oh, my Estela. I’m yours.”


End file.
